


Remedial Potions

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Remedial Potions

Severus's had to admit the boy had managed to very nearly get everything back in order. He almost couldn't tell someone had been in his lab. However, Harry must not have remembered that Severus kept the essences not under 'E' but with their brothers: Aconite, Asphodel, and Monkshood.

Stepping into their bedroom, Severus's eyes widened at the sight before him. Harry was leisurely stroking himself, the scent of rose and sandalwood in the air.

"The scent suggests an adequately made lubricant." Severus dropped his outer robes and unbuttoned his shirt as he watched Harry writhing, his eyes hooded in pleasure.

~~*~~

"It's more than adequate, Severus," Harry replied dipping his hand into the jar and reaching for his entrance. "It's perfect."

"I shall be the judge of that, whelp." He pulled off his boots, socks, and trousers as Harry prepared himself first with one finger, then two, then three. By the time Severus was climbing onto the bed Harry was fucking himself with abandon, back arching off the bed.

Severus dipped his fingers into the lube rubbing it between his fingers, pointedly attempting to ignore his lover. 

"Correct consistency and color." He touched the substance to his tongue. "Hint of rose."

~~*~~

Severus dipped his hand into the jar once more and spread the cool lube onto his prick. As he pushed inside Harry's loosened hole, he bit back a sigh.

Practically perfect.

"Stop marking my work and fuck me already." Harry said, angling his hips, pulling Severus deeper. Severus growled as he pounded relentlessly into Harry's slick heat, pushing them both over the edge in minutes.

"Exceeds expectations," he said with a smirk as he collapsed onto the bed.

"You're such a git, Sev," Harry panted, eyes sparkling. "That was definitely 'Outstanding'." 

Crushing Harry's lips to his own, Severus murmured, "Indeed."


End file.
